Memories of Your Past
by StarReader2009
Summary: Hermione Granger used to be a regular witch like everyone else. What happens when she realizes she's the reincarnate of Elle Bishop whose mind is still alive in her body until she remembers! This takes place after Voldemort won the war. LV/HG OCC
1. Reincarnate

Memories of Your Past

_I was sitting when all of sudden I heard footsteps. My eyes open to the noise and I felt electricity shock me like touching an eel. I turn my head slightly to the footsteps and the corner of my eye I saw someone who killed my father. Sylar. I cup my hands where static electricity came out while I slowly stand up to face him._

_"You," I growled at him. His eyes widened in shock, fear, and surpise. I aim the electricity at him as he throws his head back and screams in pain as the electricity burns him but heals._

I bolted upright in my bed and looked around to see I'm still in my head girl dorms. I sighed and fell back in my bed in exhaustion and confusion. I was exhausted from my day and confused because I didn't understand why I was having these dreams for the past few months. The girl looked alot like me except she had blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and... could control static electricity from her hands? I remember from my dream that the girl had alot of anger in her also sadness and pain.

I could still feel that girls anger like it was my own and such. I looked at my clock to see it was five in the morning. I sighed and got up to put on my robes. After I was done putting on my robes, I looked at the mirror to see some differences from that me and Elle. My eyes widened in shock, how did I know her names when I haven't even met her, heard of her, or heard her name. I was confused but as I looked at the mirror I realized that the reason Elle looks familiar was because I looked little like her except my hair and my eyes. I shook my head and ignored the feeling and left the dorms to the lake.

* * *

I walked towards the lake and sat down near the rock and lay down to look up the sky to see the sunset and little sunshine showing on the grass and lake. I focus my attention back to my dreams and wonder why I have been having these dreams. _Maybe you should research my name_, a voice I heard in my head that made me bolt upright and look around of who was there. I was confused and thought that I was being delusional.

_You're not delusional and those dreams you had are your memories or mine at least_, that voice again said though it was familiar yet American.

**I- w-who are you and why can I hear your voice; you sound familiar**, I thought back to the voice. I thought I was going crazy but it didn't really matter because I needed to know of why I'm having those dreams.

The familiar voice snorted and thought back to me, _Your soul. Your soul is mine, Elle Bishop and those dreams you have is my memories._

**W-what? How can you be my soul? You can't be if you are-** she cut me off.

_Dead. I'm dead, Princess. I need your help and this might help save your little teenage witch ass, your friends, and the world. I might be dead but my soul, mind, and body aren't and you own it as well as my ability and others, Princess,_ Elle snapped at me._ Also, don't worry if all my memories are put in your mind you can become the person I was but with differences that I never even had: friends, family, intelligent, loving, caring for others than yourself, etc. You have everything I never had that even my dad never gave me, a home._

I was flooded with emotions and so full of decisions that I couldn't believe that I'm even considering this. I knew that there was consequences to the situation but something in the back of my mind is telling me to follow her word. I finally decided what I wanted to do about her proposition.

**I'll do it because I want to know, I need control of... this ability and I need to save my friends**, I officially decided that if you can't beat them join them.

I could feel that she cracked a small smile and thought back at me, _Good, now I need you to go to your headmaster and ask of him to make a memory potion and an transfiguration charm or whatever you call it to bring back at least _my_ appearance back and my memories. But first I think you should know of what will happen if you take the memory potion: if you take it not only my power will be given to you but also some others that was died by my ex-lover Gabriel Gray but now likes to be known as Sylar. I... don't know _all_ his powers but since you have been contacted by _me_ because you're my reincarnate but you have to choose now and if you like I would try my best to try to make the list and all I need _you _to do is close your eyes and concentrate a piece of parchment or paper with words on it with abilities on it._

I did as she told and I opened my eyes after a moment to see a parchment on the ground next to me. I picked it up and looked to see what it said:

_Ability choices for Hermione Jane Granger the reincarnate of Elle Bishop_

_1. telekinesis_

_2. Super hearing_

_3. melting metal_

_4. freezing things including control of water_

_5. shapeshifting (if touching an object that contains the person's DNA)_

_6. turning things to gold_

_5. lie detector_

_6. touching any item/person knowing their/there history_

_7. painting the future_

_8. good memory_

_9. controlling electricity (Not optional)_

_Note: You have to choose either of these abilities on this piece of parchment or else the abilities you want are not given. If I were you choose carefully because some of these abilities can make you very dangerous for someone who is my reincarnate and so far the first one and a really rare and powerful one who is also a witch. Remember carefully, Sylar is still alive and if you ever encounter him fight or run from him. He will be as powerful as you and each time he kills a person with abilities your 'birthmark' will alert you. _

I look at my right shoulder blades to see my birthmark that I have had since I was born; which is a electric blue thunder bolt with vines wrapping around it that has little lilac flowers attatched to the vines.

_Your 'birthmark' was actually my secret tatoo that my father never knew about and I've had it since I was seventeen. The reason I chose that type of design is because it shows of what I can do and since it's permanently attatched to your skin it can never be taken off but the color is actually surprising because most birthmarks don't show color. _I felt her shrug. _I guess it was destiny to show colors to know what the color of electricity I was carrying._

**I never knew electricity had different colors**, I thought surprised. She just shrugged and answered, _There isn't only people with abilities have different colors and the only other person I met with a power like mine was the color greenish-blue._

I fold the parchment and put it in my robes before I stood up and looked at my watch. My eyes widened to see it was halfway done to breakfast. I ran as fast as I could to get to my dorms to get my books.


	2. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
